


When Light And Dark Collides

by LashtonCashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: College, F/M, Multi, Punk!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LashtonCashton/pseuds/LashtonCashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis,18,is a senior year student at Los Angeles High. Unlike most girls in school, Alexis is very organized. She already has her future planned out and is planning on moving to Australia after College. That is until she meets a boy named Luke with bad attitude, piercings, and many tattoos gets in her way ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30894) by Imaginator1D. 



BEEP  
  
  
  
BEEP  
  
  
  
BEEP  
  
  
  
I slammed my hand on the 'snooze' button and sighed. Only 5 more months of high school and i'll be on my way to College, I thought to myself. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet. I decided to wear a sweater and jeans today since it's winter.   
  
  
  
"Hey, mom," I say, walking into the kitchen to get myself something to eat. "Morning, honey. Can you go upstairs and wake up your sister. She is going to be late for college." I nod my head, setting my bowl of cereal down on the kitchen table. "Belle, get your ass out of bed, you're going to be late for college." I say while walking into her room. "I'm up, I'm up!" She snaps at me while getting out of bed.   
  
  
  
"Okay, Dean's here! See you later," I kiss my mom on the cheek, grabbing my bag and walking out the door. He get's out of his car and opens the passenger door for me. "Morning," he says, smiling. "Morning" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing in the car. "So have you planned anything for college yet?" He asks, pulling out of the driveway. "Yeah, I'm going to be going to 'Los Angeles City College' to get a music degree," he looks over at me for a second and smiles. "Still want to be a singer, I see?" I smile back and chuckle. "Yes, I've always wanted to be a singer since I was 5." He chuckles and focuses back on the road.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Alexis!" My best friend, Taylor, says excitedly while walking over to us. "Well, I'm going to see if I can find Chase. Catch up with you later." Dean says, pulling me in for a kiss before walking away. I focus back on Taylor and give her a huge hug. "I missed you so much!" I laugh and pull away. "We hung out yesterday, remember?" She smiles and we both just laugh. "I know but a few hours is still too long for me to be away from my best friend." The bell rings and we both walk to class. History. The most BORING class I have right now. The only good thing about it is I have Taylor and Dean in it. I sit down at the back beside Taylor. "I heard we're having a supply teacher today. Mr Rayner (Rain-rrr) is on 1 month holiday in Cuba with his wife." I sigh and look at the clock. "Okay class, I'm Mr Brooks and I'm going to be your History teacher for a month while Mr Rayner is away." I took out my notebook and started making notes. Right now we are learning the History of Canada. I look over at Taylor and she is texting on her phone, probably her boyfriend Travis who she has been dating for 3 months now.   
  
"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" Tay asks me, while walking to my locker. "Um, I don't know." We usually eat outside but it's snowing out and we hate eating in the cafeteria. "Let's go eat in the music hallway." She nods. I grab my lunch from my locker and close it. "So, what College are you planning on going to?" I ask Taylor as we sit down in the music hallway. "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of going to 'Los Angeles City College' and get my theater degree. "Where are you going?" I take a bite of my sandwich. "I'm going to 'Los Angeles City College' to get my music degree." We smile at each other before getting ready for next class. "I need to grab my things from my locker so, meet you after school!" Taylor says before hugging me and walking away. I sigh and head over to my locker to get my things for my next 2 classes.   
  
The bell finally rings signaling school was over. I gathered my stuff and started walking to my locker. "Hey!" I turned around and seen Taylor walking toward me. "Hey," I say while putting my stuff in my locker. "So, glad it's Friday?" I close my locker and turn to face her. "Yeah, it's been a long week," we make small talk while walking over to the parking lot. "Did you drive?" Taylor asked me. "No, Dean drove me." She nods her head and we start walking towards her car. I climb in the passenger seat.   
  
We drove in silence while 'Set This World On Fire' by this band named 'Janoskians' plays quietly on the radio. I checked my phone and noticed I got a text from my mother. *I need to talk to you. Come straight home after school* I sighed and looked out the window.   
  
  
  
"I'm home!" I yell, walking through the door, Taylor walking right behind me. I walk into the living room where I found my mom watching TV. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, nervously before sitting down beside her. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but... we're moving to Canada." My mind just went blank and I suddenly felt nauseous. "You can't be serious. Why?" My voice getting louder. Taylor walked into the room after using the washroom. "Because of my job. I know you have your future already planned out. I'm so sorry Alexis," I stood up and walked up to my room, Taylor coming after me. "I went to the washroom for 2 minutes. What did I miss?" I turn around and look at her. "I'm moving to Canada," my voice cracks and she pulls me into a hug. "Please tell me you're joking," I shake my head and pull away. "I literally planned my whole future and now I have to start all over again." I sigh and lay down on my bed. Out of all the countries in the world, we have to move to Canada. "Well, my mom just text'd me saying dinner is ready so talk to you later." I hug Taylor and she leaves, leaving me alone in my room. I decide to skip dinner and listen to music while lying in bed. My feel my phone vibrate. *Want to hang out tonight?* it was from Dean. I sighed and replied back *I'm not really feeling well right now. Maybe tomorrow?* I set my phone down on the end table and climb into bed. I check my phone once again. *Get well soon babe. Night x* I put my phone back on the end table and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8 in the morning. Sighing, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. My mother wasn't in sight so I gather she is still asleep. After eating breakfast, I decided to just hang around in the living room and watch TV. Switching through the channels, I finally find my favourite TV show 'Supernatural'. I was so in to the show I didn't even hear my mom,Kathryn, walk into the room. "You're up early," I look away from my show and look at her. "I know. I couldn't fall back asleep." I look back at the TV, hoping she will just walk away. "I know you're still mad at me about moving but, I'm sure you'll love it in Canada!" I mentally rolled my eyes. "I have a life here mom. I can't just leave Taylor and Dean. They're the only friends I have in my life." I hear her sigh. "Well we're leaving when you graduate so, you're going to have to live with it." She snaps and walks out of the room. I hold back my tears and try to focus back on Supernatural.

"I'm running out for a few hours. Be back soon!" My mom yells, while walking out the door. I grab my phone and text Dean. *Hey, wanna chill?* My phone vibrates a few minutes later. *Sure. Be there in 20* I put my phone in my pocket and go take a quick shower. How am I going to tell Dean I'm moving? It's not just moving houses, it's moving to another country and possibly not seeing each other again. I get out of the shower, putting on another sweat shirt and jeans. I hear a knock at the front door as I'm walking back downstairs. "Hey," I say, opening the door and giving Dean a hug. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He closes the front door and walk into the living room, sitting on the couch. "I'm good. I have something to tell you." I say slowly, trying to find the courage to come right out and say it. "What is it?" He looks over at me and back at the TV. "Well..I'm moving to Canada after graduation." I look at the floor which has gotten very interesting. "What? Why?" He stands up and looks at me. "Because of my moms shitty job. I don't want to leave but I have to." I sigh and stand up, too. "Graduation is in 2 months. That's too close." I nod and we stand in silence for a few minutes, apart from the sound of the TV. "Isn't your birthday coming up?" I look towards him and nod. "Well, you're turning 18 so, you'll be legal age." I think for a minute. In less than a month Is my 18th birthday. I could just move out from this trashy place and stay here in Los Angeles while my mother and sister moves to Canada. I smile at the thought. "That's true. I didn't even think of that." I have already saved up my money to prepare for when I turn 18. The only problem would be telling my stubborn mother. I know as soon as I mention this, she is going to start this big ass fight. "Your mother wouldn't have a say in it cause then you would be old enough to make your own decisions." Dean reads my mind. I smile and nod. We sat back down on the couch and continued watch Supernatural. "Well, I have work in an hour so, I'm going to head out. Talk to you later," We both stand up. "Okay," I peck him on the cheek and was about to sit back down when he grabs my arm and pulls me to him once again. "That's it? A peck?" I laugh slightly and he kisses me slowly, leaving my lips tingling from his touch. "Text you later," he winks at me and walks out the front door. 

"I'm back!" My annoying, obnoxious mother yells, while walking through the front door. I decide to be a coward and not bring up the topic about me being legal age to move out. I get up off the couch and head to my bedroom. My phone vibrates as I sit down on my bed. I look at the name and it's from Taylor. *Meet me at our spot in 10* I read, looking at the screen. By 'our spot' she means our meeting spot where we always go when we're having bad days or just want to be alone. I reply back saying *okk* and grab my purse walking back downstairs. "I'm meeting Taylor, be back soon!" I shout, putting on my shoes and walking out the door to my car. I arrive at our special place which is a beautiful garden with a river flowing through. It's like a meadow. I see Taylor sitting by the river, dipping her feet in the water. "Hey!" I call over. "About time you showed up!" I smile and sit beside her. "So, what's up?" I ask, looking in the river, watching the fish swim by. "Nothing, I just want to hang here with you, before you move." I look at her and she is looking at the river. "I'm not moving." I say and her face instantly lights up. "But what about your moms job?" I sigh and look over at her. "My 18th birthday is in 2 weeks. I will be legal age to move out and make my own decisions." She looks at me and smiles. "That's true. Did you tell your mother yet?" I sigh once again and look at the scenery around us. "No. I know she will start an argument about it and I don't feel like fighting with her right now." She nods and we sit in peaceful silence for a while, just taking in everything that's around us. *Dinners ready* I read from my phone. "I need to get going now so, call you later, okay?" We both stand up and turn to face each other. "Okay, I'm going to get going, too." I give her a big hug and head towards my car, preparing to start that conversation with my mother. 

"About time you go home! Where were you?" My mom says, as I walk through the door. "Mom, I was only gone for an hour." I mentally roll my eyes, a thing I do a lot and sit down at the dinner table. "My birthday is in 2 weeks." I say, picking at my food. "I know, you think I will forget your birthday?" She says and I can sense the attitude coming from her mouth. "I'm turning 18. Legal age." I say again, with a little bit more attitude. I see her look at me and lick her lips. "Where are you going with this?" She asks and I put my fork down. "I'm not moving to Canada. I will be legal age to move out on my own." She rolls her eyes and drops her fork on her plate. "Don't be full of yourself. You're moving to Canada with me and your sister." I stand up, bringing my plate to the sink. "No, I'm not. You can't control my life forever, you know?" I say, getting a bit angry. "You are moving to Canada with me and Belle. End of discussion." I scoff and walk out of the kitchen. "No, I'm not. I'm staying here whether you like it or not!" I stomp upstairs and slam my door. I grab my phone from my pocket and dial Taylor's number. 

"Hello?" I take a deep breathe before speaking. "Can I sleep over there? I brought up the conversation to my mom and as I said she started this big argument over it." My voice cracks at the end. "Of course you can!" I sigh in relief and grab my suitcase. "Okay, I'll be there in 10." I say, hanging up the phone and gathering some clothes and belonging in my suitcase. I head downstairs and out the door. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" I hear my mom say from the front door. "I'm staying a Taylor's for the night." I put my suitcase in the car and climb in the drivers seat. "Come back in this house right now, Alexis!" I hear her yell from the porch. I ignore her and drive away. If she thinks i'm coming back..she's wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can stay here for as long as you want," Taylor says to me, as I put my suitcase down on her bed. "Thank you, Tay. I don't know what I would do with out you." I smile and hug her. I sit down on her bed and sigh. "There's an extra bedroom across the hall for you to stay in." I smile and stand up, grabbing my suitcase. I follow her to the spare room and drop my suitcase onto the bed. "I'll leave you to unpack and settle in." She pulls me in for a hug before walking out, shutting the door behind her. 

I finished unpacking my belongings and walked downstairs into the living room, where I found Taylor watching TV. "Hey," I say, sitting down beside her. "Hey," we sat in silence for a bit while watching 'The Vampire Diaries'. "Did you tell Dean about you moving to Canada?" I turn my head and look at Tay. "Yeah. He is the one that told me I would be legal age to move out. I'm not moving to Canada." We smile at each other and my phone vibrates. *Where are you?* It's Dean. *At Taylor's* I replied back and focused my attention back on the TV. "Aw, come on! They left it in a cliff hanger again!" Taylor whines and I laugh at her. Suddenly the door bell rings and I look out the window. "It's Dean," I say and walk over to the door, opening it. "Hey," I say, inviting him inside. "Hey, why aren't you at home?" I sigh and start walking back to the living room. "Because I had an argument with my mother about not moving to Canada." He just nods. I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asks me, helping me reach a bowl that's out of my reach. "Well, I'm going to stay here until my birthday then get my own place." I say, simply. I decide to make some Mac&Cheese. I put Taylor's bowl into the microwave and the left overs in the fridge. "Want to watch a movie?" Taylor asks me, walking downstairs. "Sure, which movie?" I sit down on the couch with a bowl of Mac&Cheese. "What about..Soul surfer?" I smile and nod. "I love that movie." She turns to look at me while putting the disk in. "Me, too." I put my empty bowl on the table and lie back on the couch. "Your bowl of Mac&Cheese is in the microwave, by the way." She nods and goes to get it. Dean had to start work so he left in the middle of the movie. 

"What time is it?" She asks me and I look at my phone. "6PM. What do you want to do?" We sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking. "There's a party at Jesse's tonight..?" I think about it. "I'm not into parties." I say and Taylor rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on! It will be fun! I promise." I give in and she cheers, hugging me. "I'm not drinking though," I warn her and she nods. "I know, I know." Drinking age is 21+ but most teens these days drink under age. "Party starts at 8." I nod and walk to my bedroom to get ready. "Come on, Alexis, we need to leave!" I hear Taylor yell from downstairs. I grab my phone and head downstairs. "Okay, let's go." We walk out the door, locking it after. I climb in the passenger seat and we drive off. "Look, who's here. Hello girls," Jesse says, moving aside to let us in." "Hey Jesse." We walk in and I swear there must be over 50 people here. I follow Taylor to her group of annoying friends. "Hey, Tay!" Says Kat, the bitch of the group. Taylor greets her and she turns to me. "Why did you bring her?" Taylor gives her a look and walks over to me. "Because she is my friend." She gives a look of disgust and walks back over to the couch, where the rest of them were. "I'm going to go explore around." She nods and I walk into the kitchen. "Look who showed up," I look behind my shoulder and see Dean standing in the doorway. "Yeah, Taylor dragged me here." I pour a drink of water and walk over to him. "Where is Taylor anyways?" I nod over to the group by the couch. "With her shitty friends." He raises his eyebrows at my use of words. "You don't like them?" I shake my head and take a sip of my water. "Why?" I sigh. "I don't get along with them." I start walking towards the door. "Where are ya going?" I turn to look at him. "Going to get some fresh air." He nods and I walk out the door. The winter breeze hits me and I try and cover up. I don't even know why I agreed to go to this party in the first place. I could be at Taylor's right now watching TV while on my laptop. The usual; Twitter, Fan fictions and Tumblr. I looked at the time and it was 9pm. I've only been here for an hour. I decided to go back inside because the breeze is getting cooler. "I'm going to head home now." I say to Taylor as they're playing truth or dare. "But we've only been here for an hour!" I mentally roll my eyes; a thing I do often. "I'm tired and just want to go home. You can stay here if you'd like but, I'm leaving." She shrugs and hands me her keys. "See you later," I wave goodbye and head outside. 

I walk in the door and sit in the living room, turning the TV on. Flipping through the channels I find my favourite show, Supernatural and lay back on the couch. It reaches 11pm so, I decided to head to my room. My phone vibrates. I look at the screen and it's Dean. *Where are you?* I reply back, *Left.* and sat down on my bed. I set my phone down on the end table, after setting my alarm clock for school. I climbed into bed and drifted asleep. 

I press the snooze button on my phone and sit up. I hate Mondays. But yet again, my birthday is this weekend and I'll be finding my own place. I change my clothes and go downstairs. Taylor is in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal. "Morning," I say, walking over to the cupboard to grab a bowl. "Morning." I can tell she has a hangover. "Had fun last night?" I say and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She knows i'm talking about the hangover. I put my empty bowl into the sink and grab my bag. "You ready?" I ask and she nods, grabbing her phone. "I'm driving," I grab her keys and we climb into her car and drive off. 

"Morning class, today we will be learning about the World War..." I moan and look over at Taylor who is doodling in her notebook. I focused back on the teacher who is writing on the board. Dean didn't show up today which is kind of odd. He never misses class. I bring out my notebook and start making notes since I hear Mr Rayner saying there's going to be a test next week, Wednesday. 

"Well, that's it, see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy your lunch. Don't forget, there's a test next Tuesday." I walk out of the class and towards my locker. "Hey," I see Taylor waiting at my locker. "Hey, how did second period go?" I roll my eyes, while grabbing my lunch. "Have another test next Tuesday." She smirks and I lightly hit her arm, making her chuckle. "So, have anything planned for your birthday?" I shrug and start walking towards the entrance. "Not really. I was hoping to just relax." She groans. "Why don't you like partying? It's fun!" I shake my head while sitting down in the grass. "I don't drink for one. I don't have many friends and I just hate party's." I take a bite of my sandwich. "Fine. Let's just stay in and have a movie marathon." I look at her and smile. "That's what we always do, remember?" She slightly laughs and I stand up. "How many more minutes left?" I look at my phone. "About 5." I then notice I got a text from Dean. *Wont be at school today. Sick :(* I stick my phone back in my pocket. "Let's head back inside." I help her up and we walk back in the school to her locker. "See you after school." I nod and give her a hug. Off to Math I go...

"Okay class, don't forget to do your homework as we will be taking it up tomorrow." I sigh and get up from my desk. "Hey, you." I yell over to Tay. I open my locker, grabbing my things and closing it. "I need to go to the mall today. Want to come?" I shrug my shoulders while we walk to her car. "I have some homework to do right now." She just nods her head because, she knows how I am with homework. I arrive home and go straight to my room. I took me about an hour to do my math homework. "Alexis!" I hear Taylor's voice from downstairs. "Yes?" I yell, getting off my bed and walking downstairs. "I just wanted to tell you I'm home. Want to watch a movie?" I smile and nod, sitting on the couch. "Which movie?" We scan through her movie collection. "Titanic?" I take a deep breathe and nod. "I love that movie." 

The movie ended and we just sat there talking. Suddenly my phone vibrates. *Come home. Now.* I roll my eyes and ignore the message, putting my phone back in my pocket. "Who was that?" I shrug and lay back on the couch. "My mother wanting me to come home." She just nods. "What time is it?" I look at my phone. "9pm." I stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to head to bed now." I hug Taylor and walk upstairs to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I climb in bed and log on Twitter on my phone. 

@Alexis_Moore: Birthday on Saturday! Movie marathon night with @Tay_whore1 :) x 

I set my alarm for school and put my phone on the end table, slowly drifting off to dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wakey, wakey, birthday girl!" I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. "What time is it?" Taylor looked at her phone. "9am." I sighed and climbed out of bed. Taylor left me alone to change into something clean. 

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Tay, leaning on the counter. "What ever you want. It is your birthday," i smiled and started helping Taylor make breakfast. 

"I'll be back in a minute," Taylor nods and I walk up to my bedroom, grabbing my phone off the end table. I had 2 messages; one from Dean and the other from my obnoxious mother. *Happy birthday! Love you :) what are you doing today?* i smiled and answered Dean back. *thank you! Love you, too. Nothing really, going to have a movie marathon with Tay later* I looked at my mothers message. *Happy birthday honey, come home.* I rolled my eyes and replied *Thank you and i'm not coming home.* I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch with Taylor. "What time do you want to have the movie marathon?" I ask her, taking a sip of my drink. "6 o'clock If you want," i nod and look at my phone. *Want to go out for dinner? x* I smile slightly and text back *Sure, what time?* before placing my phone on the table and standing up. "How about we watch a movie now? We could have an all day marathon 'cause i'm not thinking of going out anytime soon." She nods and we go to pick a movie. "Let's watch Love Actually," we put the disk in and sit down on the not so comfortable couch. My phone lit up so I grabbed it and read the text from Dean. *pick you up at 6?* I sigh and look over at Taylor. "Dean wants to take me out for dinner at 6." She looks over at me and smiles. "Aw, okay. I'll just go out to the mall when you go. I need some new clothes." I chuckle and we watch one of our favourite movies. 

"Okay, I'll be home by 7:30pm!" I yell to Taylor who is in the kitchen getting something to eat. "Okay, when you get back we'll watch Titanic." I said 'okay' and heard a honk coming from outside. I walked out the door and over to Dean who is already leaning against his car with the passenger door opened. "Happy birthday beautiful." He says, before kissing me. I climbed into the car as he walks to the drivers side. 

"What can I get you guys?" We decided on eating at a restaurant called 'Nandos'. "I'll have a Peri-Peri chicken pita and classic fried, please." I told the waiter. "I'll have a Whole Wheat Wrap with a baked potato." The waiter nods and walks away. "So what are you and Taylor doing all day?" I shrugged and took a sip of my soda. "Watching movies and just relaxing indoors." He nods. A few minutes past and the waiter comes back with our food. 

"So, are you moving to Canada with your mother and sister?" I look at him and scoff. "No, are you kidding? I'm going to go find my own place soon." He smiles and pulls up to my drive way. "Well, see you later, birthday girl." I laugh slightly and lean over to kiss him. "I love you," I say, breaking the kiss. "I love you, too." I hop out of the car and walk to the front door, unlocking it and walking in. "Taylor?!" I shout. Nothing. I shrug sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. I just got hooked to watching Supernatural when I hear the front door open and Taylor walks in with a few bags. "Hey," She looks at me and smiles. "Hi, how did dinner go?" shrug and adjust myself on the couch. "Fine, how did shopping go?" She drops her bags by the stairs and sighs. "tiring," She picks up her bags and carries them to her room before walking back down to the living room. She picks up Titanic and plops it in the DVD player. "Oh gosh, not this movie again. This movie always makes me cry." she smirks. "I'm going to go make some popcorn." She nods while I walk to the kitchen. 

"Still the best movie I've ever watched." I say, wiping my eyes. I stand up, grabbing the empty popcorn bowls and walked in the kitchen, placing them in the sink. I went back out in the living room and sat on the couch. "What movie next?" I shrugged and grabbed my phone, seeing if I have an messages which I do. *Mind if I join you guys for the movie marathon? :)* I smiled and reply back. *Sure :)* I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Taylor. "You pick the movie." She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I picked the last movie," I sighed and stood up, walking over to the movie shelf. "How about... Love Actually?" She nodded and I put the disk in and joined her on the couch. "Dean is coming to watch movies with us." I informed her and she nods with a smile. A few minutes into the movie, I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I stood up and quickly walked over to the front door. "Hey," I move aside to let him in. "Hey, happy birthday." He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," I slightly pull away and stand on my tip toes to kiss him. We walk in the living room and I sit back down beside Taylor. "So what movie are you guys watching?" He asks, sitting down beside me. "Love Actually." He just nods and cuddles into me. 

"I always disliked that movie," I smile and shake me head. "You're just not the romantic type." He laughs. We watched about 3 more movies while talking and saying the lines of the movie. After the movie ended, Dean stands up and stretches. "Well, I'm going to head home now, love you." He bends down and kisses me before walking out the door. "What time is it?" Taylor asks while yawning. I glance at my phone before answering her. "Almost 1 in the morning." She yawns once again and stands up. "Well, i'm going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow." I stand up to hug her then head to my room, climbing in bed. I check my phone for messages and find one from my mother. *Happy birthday. Come home. Now.* I rolled my eyes and just replied back with *no. I'm 18 now and can do what I want* I place my phone on the end table and drift off to sleep. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Alexis, wake up!" 

I slowly opened my eyes and Taylor was standing beside my bed, with her phone in her hand. 

"What do you want?" 

I moaned, facing her. 

"Your mother left LA a few minutes ago." 

I crinkled my forehead and sat up. 

"She was leaving today?" 

Taylor nods and I look at my phone. 3 messages all from my mother. 

*Come home right now* 

I ignored it and opened the other one. 

*At least meet me at the airport to say bye* 

My heart kind of dropped while reading that. I opened the last message. 

*I guess you're not coming. See you whenever you come visit.. if you do* 

I sighed and decided to reply. 

*Have a safe flight. I was asleep so I didn't get your messages until now. Love you x* 

I put my phone in my pocket and climbed out of bed. I head downstairs and into the kitchen to make myself something to eat, since my stomach wont stop growling. 

"So, what are you going to do?" 

I turn around to face her. 

"Stay here. I already told you. I'm not moving. She knows where you live, she could've easily drove over and said bye." 

I turn back around to begin pouring a bowl of cereal. I hear Taylor walk out of the room and turn on the TV. 

"What are you watching?" 

I ask, sitting on the couch after eating my cereal. 

"Soul Surfer." 

I nod and lean back. 

"I'm going out for a bit. Be back soon," 

Taylor says, walking out the door. 

"Later." 

I walk upstairs to my bedroom. Grabbing my laptop from my end table, I turn it on and click the internet icon. I googled in 'houses for rent in LA. I just finished looking at the 10th house when I hear the front door open. I write down information on the house and the number to call to check it out. I close my laptop and set it down on my bed before walking downstairs. 

"Hey," 

I wave to Taylor who is setting down groceries on the counter. 

"Hey." 

I help her put the food away and sit down in the living room. 

"So what did you do while I was gone?" 

I shrug and flip the channel on the TV. 

"I was on my laptop looking at houses." 

She just nodded. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. 

*want to hang out tonight?* 

I press reply. 

*sure, what time?* 

A moment later my phone lights up indicating I got a new message. 

*is 3 good?* 

I looked up at the clock which read '12:30pm' then back at my phone. 

*yeah, see you then :)* 

I put my phone in my pocket and stood up, stretching. 

"I'm going to take a shower,"

Taylor nods and I walk up the stairs to my room. I grab some clothes from my closet and walk in the washroom. 

****

"Alexis, Dean is here!" 

I grab my phone and walk down the stairs to the front door. 

"Hey," 

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"So, where do you want to go?" 

I shrugged and closed the front door. 

"I don't know. what do you want to do?" 

We walk over to his car and he opens the passenger door. 

"Movies?" 

I nod and get in the car. He pulls out of the drive way. 

"What movie do you want to see?"

I think for a moment. 

"The Conjuring just came out if you're up for something scary." 

I look over to him and he smiles. 

"Lets do it." 

We park outside the cinemas and walk inside. we buy tickets for the Conjuring and walk in the theater. 

"That was fucking scary," 

Dean says as we walk over to his car. 

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" 

We laugh and get in the car. 

"I'm going house hunting tomorrow after school if you want to come?" 

Dean turns his head to look at me then back at the road.

"Sure." 

We arrive back at the house and unbuckle my seat belt.

"Well, I had fun," 

I lean in and kiss in softly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful."

I kiss him one last time before getting out of the car. Before I opened the front door, i turned around and watch him drive off until he wasn't seen anymore. 

"Taylor?" 

I yell when I walk through the door. Nothing. I shrug and check the time. 6pm. Seeing it's still early, I walked into the kitchen and made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Sitting down on the couch, i turned on the television and flipped through the channels until I found a Supernatural marathon on. 

I stood up from the couch and slowly made my way upstairs. I plug in my phone to charge and climb in bed. I wonder where Taylor has gone. She doesn't drink nor party. I shrugged the thought off and drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. I promise it will get better!


End file.
